You cold?
by glassweb
Summary: His tongue was insistent and his hands were soft. The only gentle thing about him was his breath, and that only came alternately between great bouts of emotion. Five years had built up momentum like a storm.


I'm really sorry i havent been around for a while - starting

It broke suddenly, the control, skidding and slipping at great speed like glass on ice.

_"Gods, Rose-"_

His tongue was insistent and his hands were soft. The only gentle thing about him was his breath, and that only came alternately between great bouts of emotion.

Five years had built up momentum like a storm.

_"Doctor-"_

She slid her hands underneath his jumper, thanking the air for making her cold and letting her steal his jacket. The wall of snow that they'd backed up against made his skin feel red hot, and she dug her nails into his back, feeling his gasp.

The comparison between the warm softness of his mouth, and the frozen blocks dripping water down her neck had her shuddering. She pulled even closer, wanting him to feel it too, and placed his hands either side of her shoulders, pushed into the compressed snow.

His eyes glinted, and then his mouth crashed down on hers, her hands around his waist and scrabbling to undo his belt. As their tongues tangled, she reached down and realised just how hard he was.

For her. That realisation sent a rush of delighted colour to her cheeks, and she wouldn't have been surprised if the wall behind her was actually steaming. Suddenly abandoning her idea of getting his trousers undone, busy with his lips and his eyes, she instead ground the palm of her hand over the crotch of his jeans.

His eyes shot closed and he groaned, long and loud, and then whimpered as he realised he'd dug his fingernails too far in and splinters of ice had cracked underneath them. Rose couldn't help grinning, but was swiftly diverted by freezing fingertips dancing underneath her top, and to her breasts.

She caught a hand in hers.

"You're- cold.."

His mouth slid to the base of her neck, ignoring her words, and his tongue doing something _amazing-_

"Christ!-uh- _Doctor!_ "

He slipped a leg between hers and they jerked against each other, blonde hair and a pink hat getting in the way of insistent mouths. Rose felt slightly warmer tips of fingers move down towards the button on her jeans, and slip just under.

His fingertips were icy, but the rest of his hand was branding hot. She shuddered a broken moan of something into his mouth, and he stopped for an instant, despite the bucking of her hips.

"Rose..we..should we-"

He gasped again as she used her free hand (the one that wasn't running up and down his spine) to squeeze him firmly.

She left off stroking his back and undid the top of her jeans, shoving his hand deeper, trying to catch her breath as he cupped her.

"Yeah, we should, should have done this a long time ago-"

He pressed her harder into the wall, and she felt the snow wall sink a little. She could almost feel heat radiating from his eyes, and they'd never been bluer. And his voice had never been that husky, although that might have been the freezing air.

"But first time standing, cold? But outside? "

She wriggled, as his hand inside her jeans moved lower, apparently of it's own accord, and tried to form just one coherent sentence.

"s'way we've always been……-uh!- Outside… and standin' when anyone else would fall.."

He pulled her into another breathtaking kiss, and she moaned into his mouth as he started to make small circles just _there._

She threw her head back against the wall, feeling pressure build at a speed she hadn't thought possible, spreading to the ends of her limbs, making her pulse in time. She hadn't done this for _so long_, and she'd wanted it for even longer. She closed her eyes to the sky, and felt her feet leave the floor, her weight fully held, her jeans lowered and legs pushed apart.

It really was like flying, with cold soft spots of something falling on her face, contrasting stubble and tongue on her neck, and his hands-

She cried out as he pushed two fingers inside her, and saw stars as he started to slow thrust, and his thumb moved higher. It was all it took to send her plummeting over the edge; her world exploding in a whirlwind of colours she hadn't known existed.

They gently faded away and she was released, held against him, but slowly more aware of her surroundings. With her face tipped upwards, she realised the soft coldness on her face had been snow. It was snowing.

She didn't open her eyes, still panting and out of breath, but felt his hand trace her jaw line, over her nose, up to her eyes, her forehead. His fingers were warm again, she noticed, and sticky. She gulped as a rush of warmth flowed back below.

When she finally did open her eyes, he kissed her. It was gentler this time, sweeter, though god knows where he was getting the self-control, considering she could feel him pressing into her stomach, hips silently jerking just a little.

But his eyes were a perfect film of serenity.

"But in the cold?" he murmured, a beautiful accent almost too low to hear. She reached out to press his eyes closed.

The snow was falling heavier now, settling on his eyelashes and eyebrows. She slowly licked it off, more flakes landing in the wet patches and melting. His brow creased and his breath hitched, before his eyes opened.

It was like looking into a dying star.

_Time to start again, Doctor._

She pressed his hand to her cheek, body leaning on a wall made of ice, her trousers askew near her feet, her hat meters away, and snow landing in her hair.

"I'm not cold. Are you?"

He slowly shook his head, and his eyes glowed as his grin lit her world from the inside out.

"Fantastic," he said softly, kissing her, and then scooping her up and marching purposefully towards the TARDIS, ignoring the delighted squeals.

"Doctor! My jeans!"

He beamed broadly, almost running with her.

"You really don't need jeans where we're going.."

More delighted laughter.

The TARDIS door swung shut as they ran to finish what they'd started. Finally.


End file.
